


For Whose Sake?

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: The war against Rigel has finally come to a conclusion. As Alm is about to slay the man who has caused him so much strife and loss, a dark revelation is brought to light about his past.





	For Whose Sake?

A loud cacophony had clamored throughout the wintery castlegrounds, a mixture of screams, the sounds of the dying, war horns, and steel clashing against steel. The battle had prolonged for what felt like hours; but at last... the final blow had been dealt. 

The emperor of Rigel, the man who had caused so much death, so much destruction, had tumbled from his destrier; a bloody mess of a man, he half dragged, half walked his body towards a pillar on the castle ramparts with what little remained of his strength. His voice was strained, as if every sound emitted stirred agony throughout the man's body. Rigel's mighty emperor had become a dad man walking... or, /sitting/ to be more exact.

"You've...done well...I'm proud of you...my son." he bellowed, his voice now showing a bit of... melachonly.

"What?" quickly retorted Alm, a hero who had slain the tyrant.

"I knew I was right to entrust you to my dearest friend."

"Your friend... You mean... Mycen? What's going on here? What are you saying?!"

Although the emperor's words confused him, his interest had certainly been piqued... what did he mean by being "entrusted to Mycen" by Rudolf? This has to be a trap, an attempt to earn mercy, perhaps.

"I'd thought you'd have realized it by now. Your true name... Your true name is Albein Alm Rudolf. You are...my one and only son."

"I... What? That can't be true... You're lying! Why should I believe any word you say?"

"Nnngh... Be still, Alm. I haven't time left...to explain. But I beg you to grant me one...final favor."

"You want a favor from ME?" Alm retorted, his voice peaked with aggression and frustration. 

After /everything/ Rudolf had done, all the lives lost, all the devestation... he expected Alm to simply take up arms and do as he pleaded? It wasn't going to work that way; it couldn't. After all, Rudolf wasn't /really/ his father... right? 

The doubt persisted, this couldn't be true. Or was he simply in denial, and was just too blind to see it for himself before?

"Take the divine Falchion that...sealed Mila's strength... Duma has become a thing of mindless evil. Use the blade... Destroy him... Please, my son... You must..."

"No, wait! Emperor Rudolf! Were you truly my father..? Then I've just... Oh, gods... What have I done?" He fell to his knees, bursting into a wide array of screams, tears, and agony. It can't be true, it just can't... but yet, it made so much sense.

Rudolf had sat there, willingly taking every single attack without retaliation. Despite this, Alm had struck with vengeance, anger towards the emperor he'd believed to be cruel; his blows were for all the pain, the loss, the suffering of the Zofian and Rigelian peoples alike.... But now, now all he felt was nothing but remorse. He didn't know... he couldn't have known.

And yet... the signs were all there: the old man in Zofia Castle who remarked how Sir Mycen had no family, Clive's subtle doubt towards Alm's leadership, Lukas' story about the Royal Sword enchanted so only those of royal blood could wield it, his affinity and tolerance for the Rigelian cold despite everyone else finding the weather too harsh to live in. Desaix's final words echoed throughout his head as it spun... "Damn you, Mycen... You think to... hand Zofia over to Rudolf’s pup...? T-traitorous dastard...!" ... so he had been 'Rudolf's pup' all along. 

It felt as if the world had all but stopped spinning. Everything around him came tumbling down; literally his entire life had been a /lie./ Alm, the leader of the Deliverance... Zofia's Hero and libterator... had been the son of Zofia's greatest enemy this entire time. He had lived his whole life as a simple farm boy, not knowing that he was the true heir to Rigel, having a much greater claim to it than even Berkut.

... But this couldn't be the end. There was still so much he had to learn. What had Mycen to do with this? Why had his father "entrusted" him to the old knight? Answers were what he needed... and if reclaiming the Falchion, slaying Duma in the process, would reunite him with Celica and the truth he owe so desperately craves, well... he can't quite pass that up, now can he?

Alm stood up, sheathing the Royal Sword once again, getting one last look at his father before walking off. His mood was somber, with a bittersweet acceptance. He had won this war, but at what cost? Patricide? The murder and ruining of his chance to have a real family for once in his life? Perhaps peace and happiness was not the life Alm was destined to lead by the gods; but that doesn't mean he has to give up here. Not now.

And so, Emperor Albein Alm Rudolf, First of His Name, The Conqueror, had finally returned home.


End file.
